Lost Girl
by Once Upon A Special Victim
Summary: During the nightly Patrol, Emma always passes an Abandoned building. Curiosity gets to her and goes into the building to see what it is. Emma finds out it's a Music Hall. She keeps the building to herself. Emma cleans up the building and goes there when she just needs to take a break, away from anyone. Rating might change.. This is a slow burn SwanQueen story, so bare with me.


Hi guys.. This is my first story so bare with me please. I hope you enjoy it. I don't know when my next update might be, but I keep telling myself not to take long.. So, this will be a slow burn SwanQueen, but SwanQueen for sure.. With this said, I'll try to make the chapters longer but this is my first one so that's why it's so short.. Mistakes are all mine, so my bad. Enjoy..

* * *

Emma has been the Sheriff and in StoryBrooke for just over a year now. Regina makes her and David do nightly patrols for only she knows why. Emma thinks it's just a waste of time, but she can't say no to Regina. Not even if she wanted to. So tonight was her turn and she goes all around StoryBrooke slowly, so she can try and make her shift try and go faster.

Emma drives down the road doing the nightly patrol. Not much happens in StoryBrooke, but she does it to pass time till her shift is over. She sighs loudly looking around the streets.

Emma stops in front of an abandoned building. She passes it every night she does her patrol, but can't ignore it tonight. She turns off the car and gets out. Emma stands in front of the building and puts her hands on her hips. She looks up at the building and tries to find a signs to see what it was before. Emma bites her lip wondering what it can be.

She looks around the street to see if anybody is around. Of course there's no one because it's late. Curiosity gets to her and goes up to the doors. Emma puts a hand on the handle and closes her eyes. She lets a deep breath out and pulls the door open. She smiles a little realizing it's unlocked.

Emma opens her eyes and and looks inside. She takes her flashlight off her holster, turns it on and points it inside. She slowly walks in and looks for light switches. When she finds a wall, she feels around looking for one. When she finds one, she finds multiple. Emma turns them all on. She smiles when her eyes adjust to the lighting.

"A Music Hall." Emma says to herself.

Emma puts her flashlight back on her hip and walks slowly into the middle of the room. She looks around at all the instruments. She remembers back to all her foster homes, when she stayed after every day learning a new instrument every year.

Emma gasped softly when her eyes land on a Grand Piano. The Piano was her all time favorite thing to play. She wipes the dusty bench and sits down. She bites her lips and debates on whether or not she should play some songs. At the end she does. Emma wipes the keys and places her hands on top of them. It's been a long time since she's done this; She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

Emma plays song after song that she remembers. She smiles widely when she plays all the song without any mistakes. She looks at the time on her watch. Her eyes widen a little when she notices that she's been there for over an hour and it's way past midnight. Emma sighs softly and gets starts to walk out. She turns off the lights and grabs a set of keys that she missed the first time she went by the switches. Emma goes outside and locks the door. She puts her keys in the back pocket and gets in the patrol car.

Emma starts the car and drives to her parents house. She groans loudly knowing that Snow is gonna lecture her for being out late again.

"I'm not in the mood to be lectured tonight. Maybe if I'm lucky enough, she'll be sleeping and I'll be able to to sneak up to my room." Emma says to herself.

Emma stops in front of the house and looks up at the window. She turns off the car and gets out. She walks up slowly to the door. She silently walks in and halfway up the stairs before she hears Snow's voice.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Snow says from the bottom of the stairs and looks up at Emma, crossing her arms trying to look intimidating.

"So close…" Emma whispers. She sighs and turns around to look at Snow. Emma feels like a teenager getting busted after sneaking out to a party and coming back.

Snow taps her foot on the ground and scrunches her eyebrows together trying to look angry, but fails… Badly.

"It's past one, young Lady." Snow says.

Emma sighs loudly and puts her hands on her hips. "Snow. I'm 28, almost 29, basically 30. I'm anything but young. I can take care of myself. We're the same age for God's sake. David, can you tell her that?" Emma says when she sees David approaching Snow. David wraps his arms around his wife.

"Snow, Honey. Let's go back to bed please. We're tired and I can say for Emma that she is also tired. You can lecture her some other time. Come on." He says tugging her a little.

"What? David, no, she-" Snow gets cut off by David when he picks her up and starts walking back to their room.

"No. Shh." He says and gives Emma a small smile. "Goodnight Sweetie." David says, stifling a yawn.

Snow pouts and mumbles stuff, somewhere in there was an 'Emma' and a 'night'. She lets David carry her back.

"Thanks David. Goodnight guys." Emma says.

Emma goes up to her bedroom and undresses herself to take a quick shower. She gets into bed by two in the morning and sighs. She stares up at the ceiling thinking about the Music Hall. Emma thinks about going to Regina tomorrow to see if she knows anything about it and why it was just abandoned, but not be too obvious. She lets out a big, loud yawn and falls asleep with a small smile on her face, thinking about Regina and the Music Hall.

* * *

Once again, I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
